Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 097
！ の チャンプ！ | romaji = Tōjō! Nazo no Sekai Chanpu! | japanese translated = Entrance! The Mysterious World Champ! | episode number = 97 | japanese air date = August 9, 2006 | english air date = February 13, 2007 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Destiny Hero - Plasma | animation director = Yoshida Hide * Chi Man Park * Sung Min Nam * Chan Woong Lee }} "The Dark Light", entitled "Entrance! The Mysterious World Champ!" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Blinded by vengeance and his obsession to find the "Ultimate Destiny" card, Aster Phoenix wins Duel after Duel, but his frustration grows considerably, due to his failure in locating the card. While Aster is on his endless crusade, Chancellor Sheppard and Maximillion Pegasus discuss the same situation regarding the missing "Ultimate Destiny" card. At the same time the card was created, Industrial Illusions detected a white hole emanating from outer space. This white hole exuded a powerful Light, which was able to trigger destruction whenever it appeared, and, according to Pegasus, it could be connected to the days of Ancient Egypt, the known origin of Duel Monsters, and was responsible for many disasters across time and space, as well as throughout history. Now, this "Light of Destruction" has fused itself with a card—the "Ultimate Destiny" card that Aster is looking for—and Aster believes that whoever has that card is also the person who killed ("kidnapped" in the English dub) his father. Meanwhile, Jaden Yuki and his friends are excited to see the latest playoff Championship Duel, where the mysterious champion known as "The D" finally reveals himself, but during his Duel with Dr. Collector, after revealing that he is possessed by The Light of Destruction and playing his "ultimate card", as he stated, the television signal is suddenly lost during the broadcast, so no one knows the outcome of the duel or what happened to The D and Dr. Collector. Later, Aster confronts The D on his private yacht, and The D reveals that he is the person responsible for the death ("disappearance" in the English dub) of Aster's father and the theft of the "Ultimate Destiny" card. With that, he shuts all the exits and traps them both inside. Featured Duel: The D vs. Doctor Collector Turn 1: The D The D draws "Enigma the Creator" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/1200) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Dr. Collector Doctor Collector draws "Dimensional Fissure" and subsequently activates it. Now any monster sent to the Graveyard will be removed from play instead. Doctor Collector then activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard "Cosmo Queen" and "Magician's Valkyria". Doctor Collector then activates "Magical Stone Excavation" to discard "Magician's Valkyria" and "Monster Reincarnation" and add "Graceful Charity" from his Graveyard to his hand. Doctor Collector then activates "Graceful Charity" again to draw three more cards and discard "Ebon Magician Curran" and "Magician's Valkyria". Due to the effect of "Dimensional Fissure", both discarded cards are removed from play. Doctor Collector then activates "Dimension Fusion" to pay 2000 Life Points (Doctor Collector 4000 → 2000) and allow himself and the D to Special Summon as many of their removed from play monsters as possible. Doctor Collector Special Summons "Cosmo Queen" (2900/2450), three "Magician's Valkyrias" (1600/1800), and "Ebon Magician Curran" (1200/0) in Attack Position while the D Special Summons no monsters due to the D having no monsters in his Removed from Play Zone. Since Doctor Collector now has three "Magician's Valkyria", an attack lock has been formed. "Cosmo Queen" attacks "Enigma the Creator", but The D activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Doctor Collector then activates "Magical Blast" to inflict 200 damage to the D for each Spellcaster that he controls. Doctor Collector has five Spellcaster-type monsters (The D 4000 → 3000). Doctor Collector then Sets one card ("Nightmare Wheel"). Turn 3: The D The D draws. He then activates two copies of "Fiend's Sanctuary" to Special Summon two "Metal Fiend Tokens" (0/0 each) to his side of the field in Attack Position. The D then activates "D - Force" and places the latter face-up on top of his Deck. While "D - Force" is the top card of the D's Deck, he cannot conduct his normal draw during his Draw Phase. The D then Tributes "Enigma the Creator" and his two "Metal Fiend Tokens" in order to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Plasma" (1900/600) in Attack Position. (Note: At this point, due to "Destiny Hero - Plasma", a massive explosion suddenly rocks the Kaiba Dome, abruptly cutting off the reception and not revealing the final outcome of the duel. Later in the episode, before Aster's duel with the D, the rest of his duel with Doctor Collector is told by him in a flashback. The full appearance and effects of "Plasma" and "D - Force" however, are not revealed until the next episode.) The D then activates the effect of "Destiny Hero - Plasma" to equip itself with "Cosmo Queen" and increase the ATK of "Plasma" by half the ATK of "Cosmo Queen" ("Plasma": 1900 → 3350/600). Since "D - Force" is the top card of The D's Deck, "Destiny Hero - Plasma" negates the effects of all face-up Effect Monsters that Doctor Collector controls. "Destiny Hero - Plasma" attacks "Ebon Magician Curran", but Doctor Collector activates his face-down "Nightmare Wheel" and targets "Plasma" for its effect, however since "D - Force" is the top card of the D's Deck, "Plasma" is immune to Doctor Collector's Spells and Traps. "Plasma" then destroys "Ebon Magician Curran" (Doctor Collector 2000 → 0). Mistakes in the English dub * The announcer of the Pro League Duel stated that The D had returned after four years of inactivity to defend his championship title, but the dialogue is later changed to "ten years". * When Bonaparte explains the effect of "Ebon Magician Curran", he states that The D would lose 300 Life Points whenever he summoned a monster, when actually, this effect would occur during Collector's Standby Phase, and for each monster that The D controlled. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.